


Begin Again

by careforlouis



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Past Relationship(s)
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-27
Updated: 2015-01-27
Packaged: 2018-03-09 07:28:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3241358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/careforlouis/pseuds/careforlouis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry przestaje wierzyć w miłość po rozstaniu ze swoim ostatnim chłopakiem - Nathanem. Louis pokazuje mu, że może znów być szczęśliwym.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Begin Again

**Author's Note:**

> Proszę Was, czytajcie fragment piosenki, bo na nich oparty jest cały tekst :)

~*~  
Took a deep breath in the mirror.   
He didn’t like it when I wore tight jeans, but I do.  
~*~

Harry stał przed dużym, oprawionym w ramy z ciemnego drewna lustrem. Nathan zadzwonił do niego rano i poprosił, aby był gotowy do wyjścia o siedemnastej, ponieważ chce z nim porozmawiać. Harry starał się wyglądać jak najlepiej. Wiedział, jak trudno było spełnić oczekiwania swojego chłopaka co do wyglądu. Nathan pochodził z bogatej, szanowanej rodziny i Harry’emu wydawało się, że jest ogromnym szczęściarzem, że ktoś taki jak on zwrócił na niego swoją uwagę. Chłopak założył obcisłe, czarne spodnie, białą koszulę oraz czarną marynarkę. Po raz kolejny, wygładził nerwowym gestem materiał opinający jego klatkę piersiową. Ze zdenerwowania trzęsły mu się ręce i wziął kilka głębokich wdechów, aby się uspokoić. Prawie wybiegł z pokoju, kiedy usłyszał dzwonek do drzwi. Nathan. Otworzył drzwi i ujrzał w nich swojego ukochanego. Wyglądał jak zwykle idealnie. Jego zmierzwione od wiatru włosy opadały łagodną falą na czoło, a szary płaszcz tylko podkreślał zieleń oczu. Na twarzy Harry’ego od razu wykwitł uśmiech, mimo, że twarz Nathana pozostała chłodna i bez emocji. Wyminął chłopaka w drzwiach i wszedł bez słowa do ciepłego wnętrza. Przyjrzał się ubiorowi Harry’ego, a jego idealną twarz przyozdobił grymas.

\- Harry, jak ty wyglądasz, do cholery? Kazałem ci się ubrać elegancko! Te spodnie nie mogły być bardziej pedalskie, prawda?! – W oczach Harry’ego ukazały się łzy. Jego starania jak zwykle poszły na marne, a jedyne co otrzymał to zawód swojego chłopaka.

\- Ja… Przepraszam, Nathan. Pójdę się przebrać. – Wyszeptał ze spuszczoną głową. Od wyjścia z przedpokoju powstrzymała go ręka na nadgarstku.

\- Nie mamy na to czasu, Harry! Mogłeś pomyśleć wcześniej. Wyjdziesz ubrany tak jak jesteś, ale trzymaj się ode mnie na metr!

Harry był świadomy jak bardzo niszczy go ten związek. Nie mógł jednak poradzić nic na to, że kochał Nathana. I wiedział, że Nathan też kocha go. Na swój ukryty sposób, ale jednak. Często powtarzał mu, że nikt nigdy go nie pokocha, tylko on. A Harry mu wierzył. Harry mu ufał jak nikomu, bo on go ocalił. On go wybrał spośród innych. Harry czuł się wyjątkowy, gdy mógł czasami potrzymać jego dłoń, kiedy nikt nie patrzył.

Wyszli na ulicę, a Harry utrzymał wymagany dystans zanim doszli do czarnego samochodu, który miał zawieść ich do restauracji. Harry znów zaczął się denerwować. Nathan miał zły humor. Całą drogę przebyli w milczeniu, bo chłopak odwrócił się w stronę okna, a Harry zbyt bał się go dotknąć, czy chociażby się odezwać. Kiedy dotarli na miejsce Nathan bez słowa wysiadł z auta, zostawiając w nim osłupiałego Harry’ego.

Restauracja była mała i bardzo przytulna. Harry podszedł do stolika, przy którym siedział jego chłopak i po chwili wahania zajął miejsce naprzeciwko. Spojrzał pytająco na Nathana, zaciskając dłonie w pięści na swoich kolanach.

\- Nie zajmę ci dużo czasu, Harry. – Zaczął chłopak, a Styles spojrzał na niego nie rozumiejąc do czego zmierza. – Myślę, że powinniśmy się rozstać. Nic nas już nie łączy, popadamy jedynie w rutynę.

Harry siedział bez ruchu próbując poukładać w głowie to, co powiedział przed chwilą Nathan. Jego miłość, podpora, wybawca.

\- Pamiętaj, że nikt nigdy nie pokocha ciebie jak ja, ale ty również nie pokochasz nikogo tak jak mnie, prawda? A to oznacza, że nie chcesz żebym się męczył. Uwierz mi. – Dopiero to zdanie otworzyło Harry’emu oczy.

\- Jesteś potworem, Nathan. Mimo, że cię kochałem ty mnie zniszczyłeś. Zniszczyłeś mnie dokładnie, po kawałeczku, kłamiąc mi prosto w oczy. Nie jestem tym głupcem, za którego mnie uważałeś. I mimo, że moje uczucia do ciebie nadal są żywe, cieszę się, że wreszcie się od ciebie uwolnię. Tak, będę cierpiał. Ale kiedyś znajdę prawdziwą miłość. Znajdę osobę, która mnie pokocha za to kim jestem. Ty tego nie doznasz. Nigdy nie odwzajemnisz niczyjej szczerej miłości, bo jesteś zepsuty. Dogłębnie wyniszczony. Obudź się zanim będzie za późno, Nathan. – Ostatnie słowa Harry wyszeptał, po czym wyszedł z pomieszczenia z dumnie podniesioną głową.

~*~  
Turned the lock and put my headphones on.   
He always said he didn’t get this song but I do, I do.  
~*~

Minęło kilka miesięcy od rozstania z Nathanem, a Harry nadal czuł się źle. Spędził ostatnie dni w swoim mieszkaniu, słuchając piosenek, które jego chłopak, a raczej były chłopak, uznałby za gówniane. Wszystko, co Harry uważał za warte uwagi, dla Nathana było stratą czasu i pieniędzy. Teraz chłopak leżał na zimnej podłodze swojej sypialni z twarzą w puchowej poduszce, próbując powstrzymać zdradliwe łzy, na samo wspomnienie byłego. Harry podniósł się do pionu, wygładził pomiętą koszulkę i pod wpływem nagłego impulsu złapał telefon, słuchawki i płaszcz, a następnie, przekręcając zamek w drzwiach, wybiegł na ulicę. Założył płaszcz, a w uszach umieścił białe słuchawki. Były takie momenty, kiedy muzyka pozwalała mu zapomnieć o wszystkim, co go otaczało. Szczególnie, gdy znajdował się wśród ludzi. Ruszył w stronę parku, nawet nie patrząc przed siebie. Wcisnął dłonie do kieszeni jasnego okrycia i uśmiechnął się do siebie. Jego spacer nie potrwał długo, bo już po chwili poczuł, że pod wpływem uderzenia w czyjeś ciepłe ciało, traci równowagę. Wylądował na plecach, boleśnie obijając sobie pośladki o twardą ziemię.

\- O mój Boże, strasznie przepraszam! – Usłyszał czyjś głos, a po jego plecach przeszły ciarki. Uniósł wzrok i ujrzał przed sobą przerażonego chłopaka. Jego błękitne oczy wpatrywały się w niego z troską, a twarzy była wykrzywiona w grymasie winy. Nieznajomy był wręcz piękny. Harry siedział jak osłupiały wpatrując się niego, dopóki mała dłoń nie pojawiła się przed jego nosem. Z opóźnieniem układając wydarzenia w głowie, złapał miękką dłoń i stanął na równe nogi. Otrzepał płaszcz z kurzu i niepewnie spojrzał na osobę przed nim.

\- Nic ci nie jest? Naprawdę przepraszam. Powinienem patrzeć jak chodzę, a i tak zazwyczaj tego nie robię. To się mogło gorzej skończyć. Matko, a jak byśmy byli na ulicy, jeszcze by nas samochód potrącił i wtedy to w ogóle byłby koniec… 

\- Hej, hej, spokojnie. – Przerwał mu Harry. – Nic mi nie jest, nie panikuj, dobrze? – Uśmiechnął się do chłopaka chcąc mu pokazać, że wszystko jest w porządku.

\- Jestem Louis, a ty? – Chłopak przedstawił się oddając z ulgą uśmiech.

\- Harry. Harry Styles. W ramach przeprosin mógłbyś zabrać mnie na kawę, jeśli masz chwilę czasu. – Przypływ odwagi zadziwił jego samego, ale sprawił jedynie radość.

\- Bardzo chętnie Harry, ale nie dzisiaj. Mam dwadzieścia minut, żeby donieść dokumenty do biura, albo wylecę. Może jutro? Masz czas koło szesnastej? – Spytał Louis, poprawiając pasek torby, która spadała z jego ramienia. Harry entuzjastycznie pokiwał głową. Chłopak wyciągnął z torby mały notesik i zapisał w nim kilka zdań. – Tutaj masz mój numer i adres przemiłej kawiarenki. Do zobaczenia, Harry! – Podał chłopakowi skrawek papieru i po chwili już go nie było.

Harry poczuł, że znalazł osobę, o której mówił Nathanowi podczas ich ostatniego spotkania.

~*~  
Walked in expecting you’d be late.  
But you got here early and you stand and wave.   
I walk to you.  
~*~

Godzina szesnasta wybiła na zegarze, gdy Harry przekroczył próg kawiarenki. Tak jak mówił Louis, miejsce było bardzo klimatyczne i przytulne. Pełno było tutaj pastelowych kolorów i kwiatów. Wszedł do pomieszczenia przygotowany na czekanie na chłopaka, jak zawsze było w przypadku Nathana, ale miło się zaskoczył. Louis siedział przy stoliku w rogu i gdy tylko zobaczył Harry’ego wstał i pomachał mu, a uśmiech rozświetlił jego twarz. Harry podszedł niepewnie do stolika i przystanął przy krześle.

~*~  
You pulled my chair out and helped me in.   
And you don’t know how nice that is, but I do.  
~*~

\- Cześć, Harry. – Przywitał się starszy chłopak, odsuwając mu krzesło. Harry zarumienił się i usiadł na swoim miejscu. Był onieśmielony, ale szczęśliwy. Rozmowa płynęła gładko, dowiedział się o swoim towarzyszu wielu ciekawych rzeczy. Louis był bardzo energiczną osobą. Mieszkał w Paryżu sam, ponieważ jego rodzina została w małej miejscowości w Anglii. Skończył studia i pracował w niewielkim biurze rachunkowym. Harry całkiem się przed nim otworzył. Czuł, że może zaufać temu wesołemu chłopakowi. Różnił się od Nathana niemalże wszystkim, co przyniosło mu ulgę. Nie chciał rezygnować z tej znajomości.

~*~  
And you throw your head back laughing like a little kid.  
I think it’s strange that you think I’m funny ‘cause he never did.

\- Nie wytrzymam, Harry. – Louis zgiął się wpół słuchając opowieści młodszego chłopaka. Łzy poleciały z jego oczu, a on sam śmiał się w głos. Harry wtórował mu wdzięcznym chichotem. Jego opowieści z dzieciństwa nigdy nie śmieszyły Nathana. Najczęściej wysłuchiwał je z uniesionymi brwiami i litością wypisaną na twarzy. Harry’ego to bolało. Teraz, patrząc na roześmianego chłopca serce mu skakało ze szczęścia.

~*~  
I’ve been spending the last 2 months thinking all love ever does.   
Is break and burn and end.   
But on a Wednesday, in a café, I watched it begin again.  
~*~

Harry nie mógł uwierzyć, jak bardzo Louis potrafił zmienić życie przed kilkadziesiąt minut. Ostatnie miesiące były dla niego rozmazaną plamą pełną łez, bólu i samotności. Mimo swoich postanowień nie umiał otrząsnąć się z chłopaka, który tak bardzo namieszał w jego głowie przez ten cały czas. Twarz Nathana przewijała się przez jego umysł co chwilę. Nie umiał się jej pozbyć. Nawiedzał go w snach nie pozwalając na chwilę odpoczynku. Harry stał się wrakiem człowieka, zepsutym przez toksyczną miłość do chłopaka, dla którego był tylko zabawką. Teraz wiedział, że tylko Louis będzie w stanie go uratować. Jedyne o co się bał to, czy Louis będzie chciał.

 

~*~  
You said you never met one boy   
who had as many Coldplay records as you, but I do.   
We tell stories and you don’t know why   
I’m coming off a little shy, but I do.  
~*~

Nawet nie zauważyli jak z godziny szesnastej zrobiła się dwudziesta. Czas płynął zbyt szybko, aby powiedzieć sobie wszystko, co chcieli. W większości mówił Louis, bo Harry był zbyt nieśmiały, by mówić większość rzeczy, które chciał. Zbyt bardzo bał się wyśmiania i odrzucenia ze strony Louis’ego. Nathan przyzwyczaił go do tego, że nigdy nie miał racji i powinien siedzieć cicho, bo nic, co miałby do powiedzenia nie jest warte uwagi.

\- Dlaczego nic nie mówisz, Harry? Chciałbym też posłuchać co ty o tym sądzisz. Chyba się mnie nie boisz? – Spytał zatroskany chłopak. Oczy Harry’ego zaświeciły się na te słowa. Nie dbał już o to, że wygląda jak dzieciak w Święta Bożego narodzenia. Louis zaskakiwał go na każdym kroku. Uśmiechnął się do niego nieśmiało i zaczął mówić. Opowiadał o wszystkim, co przyszło mu do głowy i z radością zauważył, że Louis uważnie słucha każdego słowa patrząc mu w oczy.  
Harry, pierwszy raz od ponad roku czuł się szczęśliwy.

~*~  
And we walk down the block to my car   
And I almost brought him up.  
~*~

Kiedy zrobiło się naprawdę późno wyszli z kawiarni i ruszyli wolnym krokiem ulicą, która ciągnęła się wzdłuż Sekwany. Mijały ich kolejne pary, a Harry zastanawiał się, czy mógłby złapać Louis’ego za rękę. Otaczała ich przyjemna cisza przerywana jedynie odległym gwarem wieczornego Paryża. Harry był rozbity. Chciał pokazać chłopakowi, że zależy mu i chce kontynuować tę znajomość. Chciał opowiedzieć mu o Nathanie, o tym, co przechodził.

~*~  
But you start to talk about the movies   
That your family watches every single Christmas.  
And I want talk about that.  
~*~

Jednak zanim się zdecydował Louis rozpoczął kolejny temat. Mówił o filmach, o rodzinie, o słońcu, o Anglii. Harry był zafascynowany, Nathan wypadł z jego głowy całkowicie; po raz pierwszy od tygodni nie myślał o nim. Nieśmiało zahaczył palcami o dłoń Louis’ego, ale nie odważył spojrzeć w jego oczy. Dopiero gdy starszy chłopak splótł razem ich palce mały uśmiech ukazał się na ustach Harry’ego. Od tej pory szli mocno trzymając się za ręce i rozmawiając o błahostkach, które tak bardzo cieszyły ich w tamtej chwili.

Harry miał ochotę płakać ze szczęścia, skakać, śmiać się, tańczyć. Rozrywały go różne emocje, których wcześniej nie doświadczył. Zapomniał o wszystkim, co przechodził w przeszłości. Jedyne, co dla niego się liczyło to ciepła dłoń ściskająca jego własną i piękny chłopak, który wpatrywał się w jego oczy z uczuciem, które zapewne malowało się również w jego własnych. Kiedy dotarli do auta Harry’ego i przyszedł czas rozstania oboje wiedzieli, że to dopiero początek ich znajomości. Louis stanął na palcach i delikatnie otarł swoje wargi o usta Harry’ego. Młodszy chłopak oddał pocałunek głaszcząc policzek Louis’ego opuszkami swoich palców.

Kiedy odsunęli się od siebie byli zarumienieni, ale szczęśliwi. Pośród ciszy i paryskiego powietrza, które otaczało chłopców dało słyszeć się ciche ‘Zaopiekuję się Tobą.”, które wypłynęło z ust Louis’ego i sprawiło, że Harry nie był już zepsuty. Był za to zakochany w cudownym chłopaku. Louis’m. Osobie, która pokazała mu jak kochać. I której jest wdzięczny za wszystko, czego doświadczył tego dnia. A przede wszystkim był mu wdzięczny za miłość.

~*~  
For the first time, what’s past is past.  
~*~

**Author's Note:**

> Inspiracja: Piosenka i video do niej; Taylor Swift – Begin Again


End file.
